The Path
by pokimy
Summary: When a young Eevee's parents are murdered, to what distance will he go to get his revenge? First story!
1. Proludge

**Disclaimer : Pokemon do not belong to me D':**

Proludge

The pale forest light shone on the rain-soaked ground, the moon was oddly bright. The sounds of the singing night pokemon were filling the forest. The only sounds of life was an Eevee padding back into his den after going to look for food, in his mouth he carried two Oran Berries.

The Eevee stopped at the mouth of a rock and moss covered den, it's entrance just big enough for a Eevee, no large Pokemon could enter.

" BrightSun? " asked a timid voice from inside. The Eevee put the Oran Berries down. " Yes, it's me, CloudyRain, " said Brightsun as he picked off the berries from the ground.

Brightsun entered the den, his fur was slightly pressed against his skin when he entered. A shiny Eevee was lying on a moss nest in a warm spot in the middle, she lifted her head slightly, on her side was an egg, brown with silver specks on it.

" Brightsun, I think it will hatch soon, It is moving more often and it feels warm, " said Cloudyrain almost as soon as he layed the berries down by her. Brightsun looked up, and smiled. " Well, it's almost two months old, what would you expect the gender to be?" Asked Brightsun as he licked a paw.

Cloudyrain looked thoughtfull for a few seconds, than looked down at the Pokemon egg. " A strong, smart, and nice male, just like his father, " said Cloudyrain, looking at Brightsun with warmth.

Brightsun padded over to her and licked her forehead. " Indeed, Cloudyrain. "

**Hope you liked this part! Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 1, Welcome To The Forest

**Disclaimer : Pokemon still do not belong to me D':**

Chapter One

Extremly pale light entered the small den in which two Eevees called home, their newly hatched son was by their side. " CloudyRain? " asked the male eevee.

" Yes BrightSun?" Asked CloudyRain, her eyes were open, she was looking at him silently.

" When are we going to name out son?" asked Brightsun, sitting up so he could look at his small family better.

" Well, as soon as he opens his eyes, we shall name him, " said CloudRain.

It was lot that later when their son opened his bright green eyes. He looked at them, his shiny fur seemed to have gotten brighter. CloudyRain smiled. " Swiftpaw. We shall name him Swiftpaw, " said Cloudyrain. Brightsun smiled. " That's a great name, "

Swiftpaw grew fast for the next three months, his growth was the normal size of a small eevee, the dim forest was his home - his paradise. He had already befriended a Pichu, who's name is YellowStorm. Yellowstorm is a few months older than Swiftpaw.

Swiftpaw and Yellowstorm's friendship grew as they did, it aged as they did. Insteed of them batting at leaves, they played tag.

" Swiftpaw! Come back, it's lunchtime!" yelled Cloudysun. Swiftpaw and Yellowstorm both looked up.

" Well dude, I guess it's time for you to go home!" Said Yellowstorm, clearly amused. Swiftpaw grinned. " Who cares if im a little late? " said Swiftpaw.

Yellowstorm shook his head, " If you get into trouble we'll both get into trouble. Anyway Swiftpaw, I think I smelled somebody, maybe it's a wild Pokemon. We should BOTH go home, " said Yellowstorm, looking around nervously.

Swiftpaw sighed, but nodded, running off to his den. Cloudyrain and Brightsun were already there, waiting for him to come back home. Swiftpaw smiled.

" Come, here is your food, " said Brightsun. Swiftpaw aproached a Oran and Pecha Berry, and soon the berries were gone.

After they finnished eating, Swiftpaw's parents were exchanging news that came through the forest faster than a Murkrow can 'caw'.

" It's rumored that Humens are coming to train and catch Pokemon, " said Cloudysun, looking worridly at her son.

" Well, I don't think we need to worry... Humens don't bother us. Atleast, not for MY life, " said Brightsun.

Cloudysun looked around, a sharp bark of a Houndoom had sounded not that far off. " We better go back inside, though the Sentret of the forest says that they are coming tommorow, " said Cloudysun, her frightened expression made even Swiftpaw look at her.

" But surely they well leave us along? " Asked Swiftpaw. Neither of his parents answered him.

**Pokemon trainers are coming... I soon well get on track - I need some time to get ready for the some scenes... Well... Enjoy? REVIEW! **


End file.
